Dancing in the Stars
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: Sequel to The Amethyst Mask. As Danny Phantom and Sam Manson unravel the mystery behind the magical amethyst mask that strengthened their relationship, an outside force tries to break Danny and Sam's strong bond. Will he or she succeed or fail?
1. Prologue: One is Yours, Sam

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the sequel of The Amethyst Mask! Please have time to read the Vanity card below! Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**DANCING IN THE STARS**_

_**PROLOGUE**_  
_**One is Yours, Sam**_

* * *

_**THREE YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS of PHANTOM PLANET**_  
_**A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE AMETHYST MASK**_

* * *

A young man stood up at the rooftop of the highest skyscraper in the great City of Amity Park. He sat on the edge of the building, overwhelmed by the beautiful sight of the sunset complimenting with the vivid colors of the city. The setting sun finally meets the vast mountains in the area, signaling nightfall, the end of another busy yet magnificent day.

There, he waited for the sun to bid goodbye to all people in Amity Park. He stood there, wondering about the past events in his life that made him realize more of his love for his one and only girl.

"I was so lucky to have her." The young man whispered to himself, rubbing his hands together, as the cold air began to breeze. "I was so lucky to tell her how I really feel," he added.

As the sun met the mountains, he stood up, his hand begins to form a fist, shaking as his delightful face turned into an expression of victory. "He tried to take her away from me," he said.

Suddenly, a loud groan echoed through the mountains. "_AND I HATE HIM FOR IT!_" He slammed his fist onto the concrete panel where he was sitting, cracking it.

He managed to keep himself calm and sat down. His enraged feelings faded into a mixture of happiness and love.

"But, I don't have a reason to be angry at all!" He said, chuckling while he stretched his arms at the breeze of the cold wind.

* * *

_"I love her, she loves me, and we both had so much adventures. And I couldn't wish for any more than that."_

_"She's with me even during our hardest times."_

_"She's with me when I was struggling to keep up."_

_"She's with me when nobody believes in me."_

_"And she's with me, even if she knows that what we do risks our lives."_

* * *

Only the sun's aura is visible. At that point, the stars began to say hello to the people of Amity Park. Every star in the sky began to shine. The moon wasn't visible at this moment; it's still in other parts of the world.

He looked above the sky, looking for the brightest star he could ever find. He stood up and looked around. He managed to find two of them, close together, which were located exactly below the Great Hill, when viewed from the building.

As he turned around, he found someone he wasn't expecting. He saw his girlfriend, his one and only, walking towards him. The girl gave her boyfriend a friendly kiss, in the cheeks, and they both gazed into each other.

The girl smiled and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, while the young man wrapped his hand on her waist. They slowly ascended from the building and into the sky, wanting to spend their time together while flying.

_He was so lucky to have her, for she was so unique. She's not just a simple Goth, she's a vegetarian. And one more thing, she's skilled in fighting ghosts!_

_She was so lucky to have him. She was so lucky that she is the one of the young man's closest friends that knows about his true identity. She was so lucky that she was able to travel and fly above ground and fight ghosts. She was so lucky to have the greatest adventures in the world._

**And Samantha Manson was so lucky to have the famous Danny Phantom as her boyfriend.**

As the couple flew, Danny pointed the two bright stars to her girl and whispered to Sam, "I shall name them Sam and Danny."

They both exchanged annoying, yet sweet words as they flew around the brightly lit City of Amity Park.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #029**_

**DANNY PHANTOM, DANCING IN THE STARS**  
**Prologue **

* * *

**Hello, guys and gals! Welcome to "Dancing in the Stars"! This is the sequel to "The Amethyst Mask"! This is the sequel you all have been waiting for!**

I had to say, lots of you are requesting for a sequel! Thank you for that! To be honest, I was inspired when I saw that the Amethyst Mask got a total of 105 reviews (excluding reviews for my announcements) - the highest review count I received on any of my stories!

I know this one took too long, but I really had a hard time creating a concept for this story. I had to visualize what it is like to dance while hovering above the grounds. I had to make the story somewhat related to The Amethyst Mask. I had to make sure that the mask will once again have a part on this story. I had to create some OOCs.

And I'm thinking of adding my very own OC. **Oh, I just remembered, I already have my OCs! Grandpa Nick and Grandma Shen, Sam's grandparents from her mom! Do you remember them, guys? I named them after me and my one and only Sienna!** I'm just so sad that they're dead. But let's not lose hope, guys! I'll reintroduce myself and Sienna as new OCs in this story!

Nevertheless, this story will be a top priority for my projects, the "With Each Other" on the second, and the KP fanfics on last.

Well, thanks to Sienna, I still have inspiration. She might not know that I'm dedicating this story to her, but if Desiree was true and she is a good ghost, I wish Sienna a good luck in her future.

Well, that's all for now, folks! I'll begin this story as soon as possible! Yet another love story begins!

Till next time, The Problematique One OUT!


	2. C1: Lessons Learned

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 1! All that I need to say is written at the bottom of this page. Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

_**DANCING IN THE STARS**_

_**Chapter 1**_  
_**LESSONS LEARNED**_

* * *

_**A WEEK AFTER THE FINAL EVENTS OF THE AMETHYST MASK **_

"She's just a minor! You can't just possibly lock her up here!" Danny said. "And one more thing, I'm all right. I'm alive! You don't need to take her as a prisoner."

"What? Don't tell me you're defending that… that shallow girl!" Valerie exclaimed, pointing a finger to Paulina. "This heck of a woman almost killed Sam, and killed you! Luckily your girlfriend's grandparents were there to bring you back!"

Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valerie visited the penitentiary, where Paulina has been held for almost a week. Danny and Sam decided to lift their complaint on Paulina, since everything went fine after the encounter. Danny was alive, and Paulina was sentenced to a year in the correction facility.

As the exchange of words worsened, Sam intervened. "Guys, guys! I know Paulina did some bad things, but I believe what happened to us and to her as eventually taught her a lesson."

"And what could be that, Sam?" Valerie asked.

Sam answered, "I don't know. It is for Paulina to learn, understand and apply to her life."

Finally, Valerie gave in to her group's decisions. "Fine, if you will let her go, I will keep an eye on her. She will definitely learn a lesson if she tries to barge in to your lives again."

"Deal!" Tucker exclaimed, as the warden approached them. "Ms. Sanchez will be released once the release order has been issued by the court. In the meantime, she will stay here while we wait for the judge's decision.

"Thank you, sir." The group said as they decided to leave the prison. As they walked along the streets of Amity Park, Sam began to talk about their encounter with the magical mask.

"Danny, do you think my mask has some kind of a mystical power?" Sam asked.

"I… I think so." Danny answered. "You said it brought your grandparents here in the Human World and revived me."

"Yes, but… I don't know who gave that mask. I just received a package on our door. No name was written." Sam said.

"Then, we can find out who gave you that. We can know what it means and how that mask will affect us, or our relationship," Danny told her.

* * *

After a long walk in the park, the group decided to hang out at Sam's home.

"Hey, guys!" Valerie exclaimed. "How about movies and pizza?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Tucker shouted. "I'm starving!"

"Okay, guys." Sam said. "You two order pizza and choose movies. I will talk to Danny for a while."

* * *

Danny and Sam went upstairs into her room, and went into her walk-in closet where the mask was hidden.

"There she is, Danny," Sam whispered as she took the mask from the glass box. Danny took the mask out from the box and stared at it, hoping to find clues about its mysterious powers.

"How about a name or initials?" Danny whispered, turning the mask around to see more of its beauty. "Or maybe a button?"

"I have no idea, Danny." Sam said. "Whoever owns that mask, he or she must have a power of some kind."

"Ghost powers?" Danny asked. "Or sorcery?"

"No one knows," Sam answered. "Luckily Paulina didn't discover its powers. It would be devastating if she used it to destroy our relationship."

Hearing those words, Danny placed the mask back in the box, and then held Sam's soft hands. "Samantha, nothing will ever ruin our friendship. Not a single shallow girl will replace the Goth Girl I truly love."

"Awww!" Sam was touched hearing his boyfriend's sweet words of love. As they looked on each other's eyes, their faces went closer and closer, until his smooth lips touched her soft, purple lips.

Tucker and Valerie went upstairs to call Danny and Sam. "Guys, the pizza's here-"

Tucker and Valerie gasped as they saw Danny and Sam, all wrapped in their tender love. Their shocked face turned into smiles as Danny and Sam's kiss became sweeter.

"Come on, Tuck. We'll just wait for them down." Tucker and Valerie went down and waited for the couple.

* * *

Danny and Sam's sweet moment was cut-off; they need this thing called oxygen. They gasped for air after they pulled out, but their hug was still there. "I will never let you go, Sam."

Danny, with all his might, carried Sam and went downstairs, where Tucker and Valerie were waiting.

"Did you have fun there?" Valerie jokingly asked.

"Indeed yes," Sam exclaimed, and pointed at Danny. "This guy is so awesome!"

"Awww!" Valerie squealed. "I wish I also had an awesome love story!"

"Very soon, Val." Tucker said. "Very soon."

Danny then shouted, "All right! Let's get this party started!"

The group had fun, watching movies, playing games and telling stories about their adventures.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #030**_

_**DANNY PHANTOM, DANCING IN THE STARS**_  
_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Hi people! What do you think of the story? It's good, right?

Anyway, it might take some time before I update "With Each Other". I placed it in second priority, just after this story.

Well, that's all I have to say for now. Tell me your thoughts, all right? Next update for this story will be in... maybe 4 days!

Till next time, The Problematique One OUT!

**P.S. **  
**San Diego Comic Con 2013 is coming soon! Let's see what Butch Hartman has to say about Danny Phantom!**


	3. C2: The Card

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 2! All that I need to say is written at the bottom of this page. Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**DANCING IN THE STARS**

_**Chapter 2**_  
_**THE CARD **_

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Nicely done!" Danny commended Sam as she put her extreme ghost hunting skills to the test. "Only few more targets!"

Sam aimed the large Fenton Bazooka onto the moving targets around the basement of Fenton Works. The lab was redesigned to withstand any huge explosions, thus making it a perfect training ground for Team Phantom.

"Wow! That. Is. Awesome!" Danny exclaimed as Sam threw the bazooka on the ground and walked towards him. "I haven't seen that speed and agility!"

"Well, let's just say that I've been practicing in my room," Sam said. "I still have that wrist gun and those phones you gave me."

Sam grabbed Danny by his neck and spoke romantically, "Isn't it you're a ghost?"

"Yeah, I am." Danny responded.

"And I'm a ghost hunter, right?" Sam asked.

Danny replied, "Yes, you are, my love."

Sam slowly leaned on Danny, and grabbed him by his waist. She then whispered, "I just caught a ghost, and it's not just an ordinary ghost. It's Danny Phantom."

Danny smiled as he now knew what Sam meant. "Then you are indeed a very good ghost hunter." He romantically said.

The couple had a time for themselves at the basement when suddenly, they thought of starting their quest for truth. They head on to Sam's home, and went into her room. There, they took the mask out and planned on how to get to the real owner of this mystical object.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Sam and Danny quickly went downstairs to see who it was. But instead of a person, they saw an envelope lying on the floor. They opened it and they were shocked on what they saw.

They saw a dark red card, with a black ribbon stapled in it. On the card were written in white ink:

* * *

_TO THE FAMOUS_  
_DANNY PHANTOM._

_ I ALMOST HAD IT,_

_BUT YOU TOOK IT FROM ME._

_NOW YOU WILL FEEL_

_THE SAME FATE I FELT_

_WHEN I LOST THE ONE._

_TO THE EVER GOTH_  
_SAMANTHA MANSON,_

_I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU_

_FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE._

_YOU WILL SOON REALIZE_

_THAT YOU HAVE CHOSEN_

_THE WRONG ONE._

_"G"_

* * *

Both of them had a mix of enraged, shocked, frightened and confused emotions. "Who do you think is this 'G' guy?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam," Danny answered. "But from the looks of this card, it has nothing to do with the mask."

Danny and Sam went back upstairs and slammed the card on her desk. When she was about to enter the closet, she noticed another writing on the back of the card. The text reads:

* * *

_Yes, Danny Phantom and Sam Manson. I know about the magical Amethyst Mask that the Goth Girl possesses. If you truly desire to learn its mysterious secrets, you will eventually._

_SOON._

* * *

"Hm." Sam said. "What do you think this guy wants to do ? Help us or scare us?"

"No idea. Just put that card away, please." Danny exclaimed.

Sam hid the card in her desk box and they went to the closet. They decide to take the mask with them at school so that they may protect it from anyone who wishes to use its unknown powers.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #031**_

_**DANNY PHANTOM, DANCING IN THE STARS**_  
_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Hi people! Again, here is another great chapter! Hope ya like it!

Let me tell you, the inspiration for the Amethyst Mask was from Cinderella. Instead of a glass slipper, there is the mask. But for this story, there is nothing. Yes. NOTHING. I have no basis for this story; I just came up with the idea! This proves that my story writing skills are improving!

Recently, I read all my previous fanfics, including my old drafts, and I'm amazed by how much I've really improved! And by writing fanfics, I learn more complex words (words with deeper meanings) and idioms!

Anyway, let's get to some things. My "With Each Other" story will take a little while, since I sought the help of my friend to help me rewrite the entire outline.

**And I just updated my Time Travel story! It's been 5 months since the last update! 5 MONTHS! Check it out!**

I'm not yet sure about a Kim Possible story. As of the moment, I have a one shot, and currently writing another one-shot. I'll tell you if I'll create a KP fanfic.

So, that's all! Tell me what you think! Until then, I'm out! See ya soon!


	4. C3: Unexpected Comeback

_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 3! All that I need to say is written at the bottom of this page. Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series._  
_HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!_

* * *

_**DANCING IN THE STARS**_

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**The UNEXPECTED COMEBACK**_

* * *

_**CASPER HIGH**_

"I still can't get that freakin' message off my head!" Sam groaned, as they walked along the brightly lit corridors of Casper High. "I even dreamed of it last night! What does that 'G' man want from us?"

"I don't know, Sam." Danny said as he held Sam's smooth raven hair. "But if that G man tries anything funny or stupid, he or she's gonna have a taste of my powers!"

* * *

_**AT MR. LANCER'S CLASS**_

Danny and am are in the classroom, together with Tucker and Valerie. The room was filled with noise. Suddenly, Mr. Lancer surprisingly barges in the class, which made the students stop blabbering. "Students, I have an announcement."

"Oh, if this is one of those silly science projects again, please stop." Sam sighed.

"Students, the kid from Hungary is back!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. The next couple of moments for Danny and Sam were a shock. Upon hearing the words "kid from Hungary", they already knew who they meant. They were enraged to know this single guy whom they thought was gone, is coming back. He was almost this close to taking her as his own. He was humiliated. He left the city. Now, he is back. Elliot is back! And he still uses his fake name Gregor.

"Hello, Americans!" Gregor smiled as he waved his hands. He has changed much since he left the city. His physique improved, and his face has changed much, which made the girls in class fall in love, with the exception of one Goth Girl.

"WHAT! GREGOR? HERE? NOW?" Sam exclaimed. "This is insanity!"

"Clearly," Danny added. "I thought that jerk was long gone!" He slammed his fist onto the plastic desks in front of him. "He hasn't learned his lesson yet."

Mr Lancer ordered the girls to stop squealing, and then told Gregor to take an empty seat, which, unfortunately, is located beside Sam. Mr. Lancer decided to leave the students for a short while. Gregor took his seat, glanced at the chalkboard for a while, before turning his face on both Danny and Sam.

Gregor leaned on his desk towards Sam. "Well, Ms. Manson! It's nice to see you again-"

He was interrupted by an enraged Danny, ready to attack this guy whom once tried to steal the love of his life. His eyes glow green, and his hands were shaking with power, his anger with the Michigan guy was overflowing.

"STAY. AWAY. FROM. HER!"

Danny angrily groaned as Sam pulled her out from him. Sam was outraged as well, knowing that the guy who lied to her was just a few feet away from them.

The two left the room, went into their lockers, still angry. "Oh, I swear I could have punched that guy right in the face if he dare touches you!"

"Danny, look." Sam tried to calm down Danny, as well as herself. "I know Gregor's a phony, but we have to set aside our personal anger with him."

Danny gave out a deep sigh. "All right, fine. But I will not let that jerk ever see you, or even call you."

They both hugged to comfort one another, as Tucker and Valerie approach them.

"Danny! Sam! Mr. Lancer's looking for you two!" Tucker said, as he was panting.

"Okay, let's go. But I'll take your seat, okay?" Danny said to Sam, ready to protect her from that kid. "That Gregor guy might do something to you…"

As the group entered, Mr. Lancer said, "Ah, Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson! Sorry to interrupt your sweet moments, but we have a lesson to catch up."

Tucker and Valerie took their seats, while Danny and Sam switched places. As Gregor looked Danny in the eye, the Ghost Boy gave a squinting look at him.

"Oh, this guy has something in mind. And I don't like it." He said in his mind. As he turned his face in front, he added, "But as long as I'm with Sam, nothing will ever happen to her. And if Gregor tries something funny on us or Sam, I swear, I will make him regret coming back here! I will make him leave this city and never come back! He almost took Sam away from me. NOW, I WILL NEVER EVER LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN."

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #034**_

_**DANNY PHANTOM, DANCING IN THE STARS**_  
_**Chapter 3 **_

* * *

Hello! I'm back on Tumblr and Fanfiction! So, here's my latest chapter! Hope ya like it!

First of all, thanks for the reviews on the following:

_- Time Travel with Danny Phantom and Sam (Chapter 18)_  
_- Dancing in the Stars (Chapter 2)_  
_- And they Call it Evil Love (Chapter 1)_

You all rock, guys!

Second, updates might take a longer time now. Although term break's here, I had to do something else. So maybe just a weekly updates for you.

So, that's all! See you soon! I'm out!


	5. TPO's Vanity Card 035

**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #035**

* * *

**Hello, guys! I have something to tell you.**

**I've been depressed for this couple of weeks. Let me tell you everything.**

**I went to the Supanova Pop Culture Expo 2013 at Sydney this June 22, but I got disappointed. I saw lots of cosplayers, and I got jealous of their costumes. Now I'm depressed because I need to wait for an entire year for the next Supanova.**

**But at least, I realized I got lots of time to plan my cosplay. I'm dressing up as Danny Phantom on the Supanova 2014 Sydney.**

* * *

**Anyway, I'll be going off for a while. I want to rid myself of this depression. Advices can help. Thanks!**

**-TPO**


	6. C4: Back Off!

Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 4! All that I need to say is written at the bottom of this page. Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.  
HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!

* * *

**DANCING IN THE STARS**

**Chapter 4**  
**BACK OFF!**

* * *

_THE CITY OF AMITY PARK CITY GARDENS_  
_The Next Day _

Danny and Sam were both taking a walk at the city gardens.

"I can't believe that jerk's back!" Sam exclaimed, squeezing the books she held in her hands.

"You said it." Danny sighed. Up to this point, Danny hasn't forgotten what Gregor tried to do:

* * *

FLASHBACK

… right… here!" In an instant, Gregor pushed his lips onto Sam's. But unknown to the two, the ghost kid Danny Phantom was watching them from behind. As soon as Danny saw them both, his heart was shattered.

Sam seemed to enjoy the sweet kiss; she closed her eyes slowly and leaned towards Gregor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Poor Danny. The best friend and the one and only Goth Girl he ever had for so long, was about to be taken away by, unknown to him, a womanizing jerk.

"Okay… Now… it's officially worse." Danny was so saddened at that moment. Deep inside, the girl he liked was almost at the verge of being taken away from him. After seeing this one moment that would shatter his heart, he transformed and flew off.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Danny! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sam exclaimed, ending Danny's daydream. "I was asking you, why do you hate Gregor so much than I hate him? I mean, he lied to me, he tried to take me away and...

A loud noise echoed "I HATE THAT GUY BECAUSE I ALMOST LOST YOU, SAM!" Danny yelled; remembering Gregor only brought out Danny's rage and frustration.

"CAN YOU IMAGINE LIVING WITH THAT… THAT… FAKER?"

"I can't… actually." Sam answered calmly, but this didn't seem to calm down Danny.

"You've been there for me, Sam. You've been always with me in my adventures. We've shared a lot. Do you think I will just give up our friendship? Do you think I will just… just…" Danny was a true man and held back his tears, while they continued to walk. "just let you fall for that phony?"

Danny sat under a maple tree in the gardens, while trying to cleanse himself of these memories of Gregor. "I just couldn't help it, Sam. At that moment when I saw you both kiss, my heart was shattered. At that moment, I felt that our friendship was about to break."

"I didn't know that… you felt that way for me." Sam sadly said, hugging the Ghost Boy tightly. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to break your heart."

"I just don't wanna lose you. You are my everything, Sam." Danny returned the favor by hugging Sam as well, now that the two have finally understood the feelings of one another.

As the two sat down and rest, Gregor unexpectedly shows up in front of them. "Hi guys! Mind if I si-"

"BACK OFF, GREGOR!" Danny stood up as quickly as he could, and shielded Sam. "If you try to hurt her, oh, you are gonna be toast!"

"Relax, relax! It's cool, man!" Gregor said, while holding his hands up. "I just didn't know you were both here."

"Oh, yes, Gregor. But I think we'll be okay here." Sam said as she pulled Danny away. "Come on, Danny."

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Gregor exclaimed and waved his hands, as Danny and Sam walked home.

"Oh, I'll be ready." Danny whispered. He hasn't really forgiven Gregor. "I'll be ready to kick your ass if you ever try to do something funny on us."

The couple walked away, still furious on seeing Gregor.

* * *

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER for THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE'S VANITY CARD #036.**  
**Thank you! **


	7. TPO's Vanity Card 036

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE, #036**_

_**DANNY PHANTOM, DANCING IN THE STARS**_  
_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Hello, guys! I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY THAT I HAD BEEN GONE FOR ALMOST A MONTH! That Supanova 2013 depression really took lots of time and very deep healing before I recovered!

Anyway, while I was out, I jot a job, and as of the moment, I'm working part time while completing my certificate in networking. I still have spare time to write stories, and it looks like there are some complications before getting back on track:

1. We moved to a new house, so the Internet connection took too long to be reinstalled. Internet company's too slow! Plus, I had to set-up our server… again.  
2. As I have mentioned earlier, I am working part-time. This is where I get my allowance. Plus, I'm saving for something related to number three:  
3. That depression I had has left a mark of determination on my heart. I was determined to wait for another 12 months to attend the Supanova Pop Culture Convention at Sydney. I am now saving for a Danny Phantom costume that I will be wearing on the convention! I am wearing a DP costume not to join in any cosplay contest, but for the sole purpose of telling the world that even I am 19 years old, I am still a Danny Phantom PHAN!

You will soon realize that you have outgrown your favorite shows. I've been a DP fan for 8 years, KP fan for 8 years, Avatar fan for 7 years, and now I'm older than them. Yes, we will eventually outgrow them. BUT ONE THING IS FOR SURE: WE WILL NEVER STOP LOVING THEM! So be proud, remain loyal, and be happy with them. They had been a part of our childhood, and they will remain a part of us, forever.

So, I hope ya all understand these. But not to worry! I'm back! Nothing's gonna take DP away from me!

See ya soon! This will be my only update for this week! See ya next week! Later!

-TPO


	8. C5: Phase One

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Chapter 5! All that I need to say is written at the bottom of this page. Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**_  
_**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**_

* * *

_**DANCING IN THE STARS**_

_**Chapter 5**_  
_**PHASE ONE**_

* * *

"Ugh! That Danny Fenton! He's still with Sam!" A boy exclaimed while walking along the streets of Amity Park in the middle of the night. "I knew I should have asked Sam to be my girl before I got busted!"

He walked across roads, in front of tall buildings, and passing through suburban houses, before arriving at his apartment. Entering his room, he threw his bag in the corner and jumped in his bed, exhausted.

Technically, Tucker was responsible for Gregor accidentally spilling his dirty little secret to Sam. But it was to Danny who he puts the blame to. After all, he was the Ghost Boy.

"I was that close…" Gregor whispered.

"Yes you were that close, but you were too slow." The mysterious voice of a woman prompted him to stand up.

"Who are you?" Gregor screamed, preparing to attack. "Are you a ghost?"

"Calm down, young man." The woman said. "I am Desiree, the Wishing Ghost."

"Desiree, hm? I've heard of you!" Gregor exclaimed.

"Yes, you have heard of me. One wish and all of your dreams will come true."

Hearing that, Gregor suddenly thought of a plan. "Hm. Very well, Desiree. I have a proposition. One that can benefit us both."

"And why should I accept that, Goth kid?" Desiree exclaimed

"Because, by breaking Danny Fenton's heart, he will lose courage in protecting the city, and you can terrorize the city and the world all you want!" Gregor said.

"You have my attention, Gregor." Desiree said. "Go on!"

* * *

MEANWHILE

"How about the box? Did you throw it away?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sure, but I might have put it in here somewhere." Sam answered. They pulled out a small box which was the original box of the mask that Sam received. They looked around it and spotted the postage sticker that was printed on it. It reads:

SENDER  
G. J. FROST  
0215 Amethyst Road, Detroit, MI

PARCEL POSTED 01 JUNE 2010

RECEIVER  
SAMANTHA MANSON  
2479 Danny Phantom Avenue, City of Amity Park, IL

A/N: THE STREET WAS NAMED AFTER DANNY!

"G. J. Frost?" Danny wondered. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"You still have control on your Dad's Fenton Op Center?"

"Got it here on me pocket. Why?" Danny said.

Pulling Danny upstairs, Sam exclaimed, "Two tickets to Pasadena California please!"

Lucky for them, their parents are still on the ghost convention in Texas. They entered the Emergency Op Center and activated everything so that they can traven to California on their search for the truth about the mask.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

The now-humiliated Paulina Sanchez sits on the corner of her room, thinking all about the past events that happened. Her personalities struggle to defend its side while trying to make Paulina realize what is good and what is right.

"Danny and Sam let me go. I should be thankful to them. I should forget the past and move on!"

"No! The infamous Danny Phantom was THIS CLOSE to you! You should have taken more deep measures and eliminated the Goth girl instead."

"But if I will seek revenge again, no one, even my family, or even my remaining friends, will ever care about me anymore!"

"Why would you still care about those friends of yours? You have Danny! You have the Ghost Boy, for crying out loud!"

Suddenly, smoke appears in front of her. The smoke continued to form until it revealed the wishing ghost, Desiree.

"Desiree! I've heard all about you! You can grant anyone's wishes!" Paulina exclaimed, and she stood up to have a hug with her idol.

"Oh, indeed, young girl." Desiree said, and let go of her. "Listen to me, Paulina. There is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Huh?" Paulina wondered. Suddenly, a young man barges into her room. "Remember me?"

Paulina was surprised to see a former schoolmate. "Gregor!" Paulina ran onto him and hugged.

Desiree turned around and said, "Okay guys, enough with the hugging! We have a proposition, and we would like you to join."

"Okay, Paulina." Gregor said. "I am planning to break up Danny and Sam so that I can have the Goth girl as my own."

"Hm. Good for you. But how about me? What's in it for me?" Paulina asked.

"I can have Sam, and you can have Danny! Isn't that your ultimate dream? To have the Ghost Boy all by yourself?"

Without doubts, Paulina immediately and gladly accepted the offer. "Count me in!"

The three left out an evil chuckle as they made their way out her room.

* * *

_**NICKSTER a.k.a THE PROBLEMATIQUE ONE**_  
_**#037**_

_**DANNY PHANTOM, DANCING IN THE STARS**_  
_**CHAPTER 5**_

* * *

So, let's get this started! Latest news first!

1. The Sydney Manga and Anime Show (SMASH) 2013 is fast approaching! I hope I can spot some Danny Phantom cosplayers!

2. As I have mentioned on my previous vanity cards, I will be cosplaying as Danny Phantom for the Supanova Pop Culture Expo, the OZ Comic Con, the Armageddon Expo and the SMASH 2014! Besides the Sydney conventions, I am planning (take note: still planning) to attend the Brisbane, Gold Coast and Melbourne conventions. Sorry, Perth and Adelaide, you are too far. For that, I need some ideas for the cosplay. How about a fenton thermos replica? Or a green laser for those ecto-blasts? How do those sound?

3. THE SAN DIEGO COMIC CON 2013 has been a blast. I haven't been online for a while, so I want to ask you about Danny Phantom. SO, WHAT DID BUTCH HARTMAN ANNOUNCED? Please tell me! :)))

Ok, that's all I have to tell you. I will be back as soon as possible. See ya!

- PHANTOM X


End file.
